


Je T'aime Means I Love You

by FalCatrecon



Series: Christmas Knight [2]
Category: Knight Rider (1982), The Christmas Consultant (2012)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalCatrecon/pseuds/FalCatrecon
Summary: Two months, Michael mused with a soft smile at the other man puttering around his kitchen. He couldn’t really remember a relationship that had lasted even this long since Stevie, and that was unfortunate. He was happy, KITT was happy, and he hoped beyond everything Owen was happy. He really should show his appreciation somehow, especially with Valentines coming up. While it wasn’tChristmas, Owen seemed to enjoy most holidays a bit more than others.It had almost been a surprise to see not long after Christmas the decal on Owen’s car change to simply “Owen: Party Consultant”, but Michael should have realized. It wasn’t like Christmas was all year round and Owen certainly didn’t seem like the retiring type. Regardless of the job change, Owen did still tend to reds and greens in his outfits, subtle hints to his true holiday preference.He softly whispered into the air, knowing KITT could easily pick up his voice. “We should do something for Owen for Valentines.”The reply was crisp in his ear. “I was wondering when you would remember what month it was.”
Relationships: Michael/Owen/KITT
Series: Christmas Knight [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162358
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Je T'aime Means I Love You

Two months, Michael mused with a soft smile at the other man puttering around his kitchen. He couldn’t really remember a relationship that had lasted even this long since Stevie, and that was unfortunate. He was happy, KITT was happy, and he hoped beyond everything Owen was happy. He really should show his appreciation somehow, especially with Valentines coming up. While it wasn’t _Christmas_ , Owen seemed to enjoy most holidays a bit more than others.

It had almost been a surprise to see not long after Christmas the decal on Owen’s car change to simply “Owen: Party Consultant”, but Michael should have realized. It wasn’t like Christmas was all year round and Owen certainly didn’t seem like the retiring type. Regardless of the job change, Owen did still tend to reds and greens in his outfits, subtle hints to his true holiday preference.

He softly whispered into the air, knowing KITT could easily pick up his voice. “We should do something for Owen for Valentines.”

The reply was crisp in his ear. “I was wondering when you would remember what month it was.”

Michael thought on that response, then checked his phone. “ _KITT_!” He hissed. “When were you going to tell me it was the tenth?”

“Because it’s fun to watch you panic. Besides, I’m certain this isn’t something that would make or break our relationship with Owen.” KITT calmly pointed out. “Besides, I’ve made my own arrangements.”

Michael ran a hand through his hair. “Great for you.” He took a deep breath, watching Owen a moment more. He was making cookies and was nearly done mixing the dough. “Okay. Not going to ask details, but you and Owen I’m guessing have things planned…” He rubbed his chin in thought. “Is after dinner taken?”

“Not dinner?” KITT teased, knowing Michael was smart enough to figure out one of them had planned that already. “No, we do not have anything planned for then.”

Michael twitched a grin as he sorted through what he had and what he could pick up on short notice. KITT left him to his thoughts, knowing the man worked just fine under pressure. It was how most of his job had been done after all. He of course already had something planned; his internal calendar functioned just fine. Owen had not told him what he was working on either, and KITT respected him well enough to ‘not look or hear’ when he was planning. He had to wonder if they remembered he couldn’t actually be surprised if they spoke out loud near him, but he supposed it was that human ease of forgetfulness. 

Michael’s train of thought was soon interrupted by Owen bearing cookie dough dregs to nibble on, which he happily did. While Michael might be good at home cooking, Owen couldn’t be matched in desserts. It was one of the reasons he was so good at his job. 

\--------

He was reminded on Valentine’s morning how desserts could extend to breakfast. It was more brunch to be fair, as he woke to the wonderful smell of coffee and baking. He simply wallowed in bed for a moment, relishing the weekend morning. Owen was a morning person; Michael, not so much.

Instead of the usual call to breakfast, Michael was surprised as Owen pushed the door open carefully, balancing dishes and coffee on a tray. Owen greeted him with a smile. “Ah, good, you’re awake! Could you please extend the legs on this for me?”

Michael quickly helped out, getting the tray settled on the bed in front of him. He looked over the treats as Owen settled himself back into bed next to him. The pancakes were heart-shaped of course, and looked to have strawberries baked into them. The syrup was red too, and the whole stack topped with copious amounts of whipped cream. Owen certainly knew the key to his heart, through his stomach. He leaned over to steal a quick kiss. “It looks amazing!”

Owen’s smile only managed to brighten with the thanks. “Happy Valentines! Now try it, I hope it came out okay.”

Carefully cutting a piece, Michael offered it out to Owen first. Owen rolled his eyes in humor and opened his mouth, taking the forkful of pancake. That soft humm of pleasure was exactly what Michael was looking for. He stole another kiss, lingering on the taste of sweet strawberry. “Tastes good to me.”

That earned him a giggle and a shove to his shoulder. “Just eat.” Owen picked up his coffee to sip at. “I made it mostly for you.”

“Mostly?” Michael took a bite, closing his eyes at the taste. They certainly earned that sound as he echoed Owen’s. “Did you sample as you went along?”

“Chef’s prerogative.” Owen nodded in answer, though he still opened his mouth for the next bite. Michael complied before tasting his coffee next. 

It was one of Owen’s specialty blends he had picked up somewhere and tasted heavenly. A nice earthy chocolate to balance against the sweet sugar of the strawberry. “Perfect. Thank you.”

Owen’s smile turned soft as he leaned against Michael’s shoulder. “My pleasure.”

The rest of breakfast was slow, hampered by the occasional snuggling and kisses. Michael felt it was an amazing morning and partly wished every morning could be greeted just the same. He stole another quick kiss from Owen, earning another giggle. With Owen here, it felt like maybe they could.

\-----

It was nearly noon by the time they rolled out of bed, and only to a polite reminder of KITT’s of what time it was. They didn’t have any specific plans, at least not that Michael was aware of, but it would do them good to at least clean up the dishes before they started to harden or accidentally ended up on the sheets. Michael volunteered for that task since Owen had taken the time to make everything.

He wandered into the kitchen in his heart-covered boxers (a gift from Owen), not finding much in the way of cooking dishes left out. Owen disliked a dirty kitchen and would clean up after himself. Michael set the dishes to soak since it was mostly sugar and leaned against the counter. “Happy Valentines, KITT.”

“Happy Valentines to you too.” KITT replied warmly. “You two are adorable to watch, I must say.”

Michael smiled wide. “Glad you think so. He is cute.” He looked to the living space entrance as Owen came down the hall. His underwear was red and white striped. Michael was positive they were simply candy cane patterned and had said so, but Owen insisted they were Valentines colors.

Owen still blushed slightly at the compliment, and came over to softly kiss him again. Michael took the opportunity to run his hands along the other man’s butt, teasing. Owen laughed and lightly shoved him as he pulled away to inspect the soaking dishes. “You’re insufferable.”

Michael put his hand over his heart as if wounded. “I’m called that so much I’m starting to think you two mean it!” He grinned and nudged Owen away from the sink with his hip, working on rinsing the dissolving sugar away. “Who’s got what planned next, or are we just going to snuggle until around dinner time?”

“At the very least you two need a bath at some point before then.” KITT interjected. “But otherwise I do not believe you two planned anything for this period of time.”

The last cup rinsed and set on the drying mat, Michael tapped his chin. “That _would_ do better before dinner, wouldn’t it…” Owen gave him an odd look before Michael started to shoo him back towards the master suite. “Come on, it’s a surprise.”

At the doorway Owen stopped to let Michael walk past. Michael stared at the bedroom, then turned to look back at Owen’s sharp grin. “So that’s what took you so long.” His own grin grew to match as he turned to look back at the room in question. Rose petals were scattered on the bed which held two boxes. One was obviously chocolate and Michael went to pick it up. Not some cheap stuff either, these were quality from a local chocolatier they had visited on a date once. He’d definitely break into that later. The other box though… He looked to Owen, who had that barely contained excitement he did on Christmas morning. The man was fueled by gift giving, he’d swear. He lifted the lid, unable to help the soft laugh at the sight. It was a sweater. Not just any though, as he smoothed it out. Vee necked and black, with two red hearts near the shoulders. Inside each heart a small embroidered letter, K and O. Michael softly ran his hand along the pattern, feeling almost near tears. He must be getting sentimental in his old age.

Owen had ended up sitting on the edge of the bed in the meantime so he could watch Michael’s expressions. His own eyes were suspiciously moist as Michael leaned over to give him a tight hug. “Thank you.”

“You are very welcome.” Owen returned the hug just as tightly. “You two mean the world to me. I don’t think I’ve been this happy in years.”

It was KITT who answered, Michael not quite sure he could trust his voice. “I do believe we would have to agree. You fit perfectly with us.” They might not have been quite as lonely as Owen, but while they hadn’t been unhappy, Owen felt like he had been a piece they didn’t know had been missing but were very grateful to have found.

Michael took a deep breath to steady himself before standing back up with a smile. “I love you.”

“Love you both.” Owen reached back out and hauled Michael close again for that, accidentally unbalancing him and having them both fall onto the bed. 

They both laughed as Michael lifted himself up on his elbows to look down at Owen. “I bet you did that on purpose.” He waggled his eyebrows and stole a kiss.

Owen giggled in reply and shook his head. “If it was on purpose I’d have less bruises.” He pulled Michael back down for another, lingering kiss. 

It melted into a few more rougher kisses, but as hands began to wander Michael pulled back a little. “Wait wait, I had us come back here for a different reason. Or at least to start.” He couldn’t help trail a few kisses along Owen’s collar bone anyway. “I’m not good at gift giving really, but I can do experiences.” He pointed towards the center of the bed as he dug around in a drawer. “Could you lay down on your stomach?”

Owen gave him a curious look, but did as asked. He watched Michael pull a bottle out triumphantly. “And that is for…?”

Michael grinned. “It’s vanilla scented.” He set the boxes on top of his dresser reverently before hopping onto the bed and leaning over Owen’s back. The liquid was cool against his skin and had Owen twitch before Michael’s hands pressed into his muscles, massaging it in. He almost instantly melted with a groan. He knew the man’s hands could do a lot of things, but this was amazing. Michael started at his shoulders, finding the knots there and kneading with the heels of his palms. He moved downward and outward, feeling Owen’s muscles relax under his touch. “Am I doing okay?”

The response wasn’t quite coherent, but it was at least an affirmative. Michael laughed as he added a bit of oil to his hands and reached for Owen’s leg next, pressing into the back of his thigh and working down to his calf. He tried for a moment to massage Owen’s foot but that just got the man squirming with a giggle. He made a mental note for later and re-massaged the leg. “Sorry.”

Owen half-waved him off, already relaxing again into his ministrations. “Feels good,” He mumbled into the pillow as Michael began on his other leg.

“I’m glad.” Michael enjoyed making others feel good, and Owen especially. It was something that he could only sort of do for KITT. The best he could mirror was to go out on long drives, putting KITT through his moves. The tone of voice the AI got from that almost matched Owen’s at the current moment.

He ran his fingertips under the top edge of Owen’s underwear, lightly tugging so Owen would lift his hips. Owen complied, letting him slip the cloth off. Michael’s deft fingers dug into the meat of his ass, massaging just as hard along the lower back, knowing those muscles would cramp from long desk work. The muscles under his hands weren’t quite as relaxed as before, and Michael couldn’t help the slight grin and he lightly pushed at Owen’s side. “Roll over, time to get your front.”

Owen shifted until he was on his back, settling down with a soft, lazy smile. “You’re spoiling me.”

“Not enough.” Michael reached out to take an arm this time, running along his biceps and triceps and taking special attention to his hands. He left a soft kiss on Owen’s palm as his finished, giving the same treatment to the other side. His hands worked along his shoulders and pressed into his pectorals. Now that Owen wasn’t leaning into the pillow Michael could clearly hear the soft noises of appreciation as he worked. His massage was lighter along his stomach, not wanting to press too hard on the organs underneath.

His thumbs ran soft circles along Owen’s hips as he shifted, nudging Owen’s legs apart as he settled between them. He softly planted kisses along his inner thighs, lingering. Owen’s noises turned a bit breathy, his hands reaching out to caress Michael’s hair.

Michael smiled softly up at Owen before running his tongue along the underside of his dick. That earned him a soft moan as Owen’s eyes closed in pleasure. He shifted his hands, fingers softly massaging the base and balls. He watched the tiny changes in Owen’s expression depending on where he pressed, setting on his favorite one before wrapping his lips around him.

Owen’s hips twitched up into his mouth with a soft gasp, Michael letting him push a little deeper. He let Owen rock into him, changing pressure with his tongue with each twitch of movement. He slowly coaxed Owen to orgasm, loving the feel of his legs tightening around his shoulders and the deep low moan of pleasure.

Owen’s fingers carded slowly through his hair, smiling softly. “Beautiful.”

Grinning, Michael softly trailed kisses up Owen’s body until he could meet his mouth. “Not as pretty as you.”

“I do believe you are both gorgeous to watch.” KITT’s voice was mellow, as if he was the one to have received the massage.

Owen pulled Michael tight against him, relishing the closeness. Michael settled as best he could, trying not to crush the man beneath him, leaving soft kisses along his neck. Owen let out a soft sigh. “That felt amazing.”

“I’m glad.” Michael sifted to his side, letting his hand trail along Owen’s chest for a moment before he sighed. “I think we’re supposed to be taking a bath or something.”

“You still have a bit yet if you wish to linger.” KITT sounded rather smug. “I have the dinner already properly planned out.”

\-----

When they finally got up to take a shower, it was full of its own distractions. Owen happily returned the favor from earlier, pushing Michael against the tile wall. They took their time, long enough the water was just starting to lose its warmth as they got out.

“Hey KITT, how dressy is dinner going to be?” Michael picked up his new sweater in consideration.

“It is a Valentines meal for you two, I know you well enough.” KITT sounded a bit rueful, but Michael knew he was teasing. He grinned and tugged the sweater on, fingers trailing along the hearts again.

Owen stepped out of the bathroom, tucking his wine-red shirt into a pair of black slacks. His vest was black with little red hearts and soft swirls embroidered all over. He grinned at the sight of Michael. “It fits perfectly! I’m glad.” He walked over to run his hands along Michael’s shoulders. 

Michael pulled him close, stealing a soft kiss. “You look amazing.”

“You both do. Come now, I did make reservations. Not that anyone would take our table.” KITT softly urged. Not that he wanted them to stop, he enjoyed the constant positive bodily feedback from them. But he had taken the time to contact some acquaintances to get this just right. 

\-----

KITT was the one to drive as he knew where they were headed. Michael lightly teased at how careful he was, but Owen shushed him and thanked the AI for not giving him an early heart attack. No matter the peanut gallery, they made it to their destination just fine. KITT pulled into a parking spot before bidding his passengers to exit. He could feel their spike of interest and cheer before they even spoke aloud.

Owen was giddy with joy as he stepped to the wonderfully dressed table set up outside near a beautiful lake. Michael followed suit, settling into one of the two seats. It was placed near KITT so that all three could attend. A bouquet of red roses flanked by candles were set in the center with a bottle of wine and glasses at the ready. Owen managed to pick up the bottle first, politely pouring each a glass.

Michael looked to a small setup nearby and pointed. “Is that our food?”

KITT almost sounded a touch sheepish. “Yes. I had called in a couple of favors but I did not wish to intrude on other people’s nights so I asked them to simply set a warmer up. I do hope it is satisfactory. The cooler should hold dessert.”

Michael grinned and headed to the boxes, opening them. He carefully arranged each meal, shooing Owen off back towards the table when he came near. Michael placed the plates in front of each of their spots with a small flourish. Owen smile brightened at the sight of fettuccine alfredo with shrimp. Michael, well, Michael had pizza. It was gourmet at least, but still mostly meat. Owen shook his head with a smile. “I’m surprised you don’t have any heart problems yet.”

“FLAG has a robust medical team.” Michael took an enthusiastic bite, closing his eyes in pleasure at the taste. “KITT, you sure know how to pick ‘em.”

Taking his own bite, Owen had to agree. “This is wonderful! You have friends in many places I suspect.”

“It comes with the territory.” KITT still sounded proud. He could feel their joy and satisfaction at the meal, but it was always nice to be complimented. The meal was mostly in silence as they ate, looking out over the small lake. The sun was setting, casting beautiful hues of pinks and reds across the water. Michael offered up his glass for a toast. “To us. We deserve it.”

Owen laughed and tapped the glass with his own. “Yes, to all three of us. I am glad we met.”

“May we have many years yet together.” KITT’s voice was soft and full of the love he felt for the two. “Happy Valentines Day.”


End file.
